Valheria
Valheria is the god of elvenkind, immortality, navigation and protection from malevolent outsiders. She is believed to have perished along with all those denizens of her plane that could not escape it as monsters and abhorrent creatures rang amuck in its once perfect form. History Valheria is depicted in elvish history as being the patron of their race, protecting them during the war of the gods and primordials in her realm known as Eschensil which she tethered to Tolas, likely through the use of a Planar Anchor thousands of years ago. In this realm immortality was granted to the elves who lives peaceful lives with their goddess and those outsiders who dwelt there. As contact with the world of Tolas grew, corruption seeped into the goddess' realm and eventually the order of the world broke down, with the goddesses sending the last of her elven children through a tear in the sky that became known as the Silver Veil. In some telling of the tales of Valheria, her first daughter Araushnee, later known as Lolth was somehow involved in her mother's disappearance. According to the Quel'Doran, Lolth stabbed her with a poisoned blade, a wound from which she still bleeds, the poison being the corruption spreading into the blood that is the Silver Veil. In drow legend, it was Pelor who struck down Valheria in a fit of rage, his burning light searing her form, which Lolth carried to the great sea of Eschensil where the goddess merged with her domain into what has become the SIlver Veil, her body now shielding the drow when they must travel out of the Boneways and risk exposure to the Hateful Sun. Since then no contact as been made by Valheria to mortals, though several entities claiming to be the goddess that now dwell in the plane have attempted to subvert the worship of her for their own ends. It is presumed that Valheria is dead as the breakdown of order in her realm would only be possible if such an event occurred. Relationships Much of what is known about Valheria is kept by the elves and few of the other races of Tolas know of the ancient lore of the moon goddess. Solonar Valheria is believed to have had a good relationship with the god Solonar, another patron of the elvish race that took over some responsibility over the lost children. Worshippers As Valheria is unable to provide divine power to her followers, few choose to worship her, with most elves acknowledging her sacrifice and mourning what was lost to their race with her death. Some cults have risen up based around tenuous connections their leaders may have made with entities beyond the Silver Veil that claim to have been agents of the now dead god seeking to leave the chaotic plane that her realm has become, often however these are malevolent creatures whether they once served the queen of that land or not. Eschensil For more on this topic, see here. The realm of Valheria was a place of peace, order and tranquility, with great cities and bastions of civilisation existing in harmony with the nature of the world. Known as the Fey, this land is a corrupted place with strange entities and illusions making a mockery of a mortal visitor's senses. As the tear between Eschensil and Tolas is visible in the sky every night, with Pelor's light usually banishing it during the day, Eschensil is the most easily accessed plane outside of Tolas, with mages of advanced talent able to project themselves into it, some individuals are even able to pass through it when their minds pass through the Skein. Solonar is believed to lead great hunts through Eschensil, slaying the great beasts that have taken over the forests and former homes of those elves that once dwelt there. His champions and those that have proven themselves worthy might accompany him, though occasionally he goes on lone hunts where he is said to visit the resting place of Valheria. Exarchs For more information on this topic, see here. There are no known exarchs of Valheria, though it is possible that in ages past, Lolth held such a title in her mother's court. Category:Deity Category:Feywild Category:Valheria